Forbidden Fruit
by NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe
Summary: They weren't meant to be, they were doomed from the start. Letting him go was the hardest thing she has ever done.


**Forbidden Fruit**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto only the plot to my story**

 **Pairing:** **Kakashi and Konan**

They weren't supposed to be like this, they weren't suppose to love each other. They are sworn enemies. They were two completely opposite sides of the coin, but for some reason it didn't bother either of them. If his friends found out about his affair with blue haired angel of the akatsuki he'd have his loyalties to his village questioned, and if the village council caught wind of it he'd be tried for treason, they wouldn't hesitate to have his head especially since he was a threat to the hokage seat for that senile old bastard danzo.

But he couldn't help himself, herblunt attitude was refreshing. She was a slight bit fussy, a side she let him only see, but not to the point where it became ovrbearing.`And he loved her for her simple a nature, a thought he wasn't sure he should be voicing anytime soon.

He watched her sleeping form as he brushed stray strands of blue hair out of her face, the guesture was so innocent but yet every bit as intimate as he meant it to be. He felt her body shift slightly, indicating that she was waking from her slumber.

"Good morning beautiful..." He greeted lazily staring at the blue haired beauty before him, she cracked the faintest of smiles which sent his heart into a frenzy of flutters. kami-sama, the things this woman does to him with the most simplest acts.

"Good morning..." She yawned slightly, rubbing her eyes trying to regain her bearings. Kakashi had been sent one of many diplomatic missions since Tsunade was preparing him to become the next hokage meaning he had to learn politics and how to be a dimplomat like the back of his hand. He handed expected her to show up, he hadn't been expecting her there in an unknown village but there she was. It had been weeks since he last saw her and to think that she looked as radiant aas ever was an understatement.

He wasn't sure who approached who first, the memeories of last night's events were blurred. But he sure knew how they both ended at that inn. They had spent most of the might catching up with kisses in between. She opened up speaking a bit about herself, giving tibits of information here and there.

"We need to end this..." Her angelic voice broke the copy nin out of his musing. His heart felt lodged in his throat as he stared at her, eyes slightly wide.

"Why?" He was surprised that his voice cam out more confident than he actually felt.

"Because we just have to." She stated firmly, fooling herself that she really wanted to but truth be told she wanted to hold onto him with both hands and never let go. She was scared of commitment, she was scared of what might happen to him if the others found about their affair, not only the hidden leaf but Pein as well. She feared for his safety and therefore she needed to end it before she was the reason he ended getting killed.

"Why." He asked more firmly, effectively pinning her to the bed. He didn't wanna let her go, he refused to let her go. She was his the moment she agreed to what ever was happening between them and he'll be damned if he let his last piece of happiness slip past his fingers. He leaned down to kiss her, but before he reached her, her body had turned to paper scattering across the bed. A paper shadow clone... He should have known, she had fooled him and planned ahead knowing that he wouldn't let her go that easily. He felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. He buried his face into the pillow she slept on, the smell of rain and paper filled his senses as he thought about all the good times they had, he felt his heart break bit by bt as the memories flooded through his mind. Last night was just an encore to their affair, since he did't know if she considered their little love affair to have ended the last time they saw each other.

he lifted his head from the pillow spotting a folded piece of paper on the dresser on her side of the bed. He picked it up, unfolding the paper his eyes drank in the contents.

 _ **Dearest Kakashi**_

 _ **I first wanna say, I have no idea how you'll react when you find out it wasn't me in bed this morning. And I'm sorry for ending it like this but it needed to be done. I can't grow more attached to you than I already am. I never intended to hurt you in anyway if I have but what I did was for the best for you. I can't have you killed by Pein and shunned by your village if either of them found out. I just can't put you through that no matter how much I want to be with you. I also couldn't end things myself this morning because I wouldn't have the resolve to leave you then if I saw that look of yearning of what we could be in your eyes. I want only the best for you and I hope in time that you can forgive me.**_

 _ **You'll always be dear to me**_  
 _ **konan**_


End file.
